RWBY Fire Emblem Crossover Idea
by Lions'n'Tigers
Summary: This is an idea for a RWBY and Fire Emblem Crossover that I have planned for this. Click the story to find out more about it.


Hey everyone, I've been debating as to whether or not I should do a crossover story between two of my favourite franchises; Fire Emblem and RWBY. After coming up with the perfect idea for my story, I've decided to go ahead and pitch it. However, I've been debating which Fire Emblem series to use, since Awakening is usually the most popular choice. In the end, the one I have chosen is... (Drumroll please...) The Tellius Series! Specifically, I went with Radiant Dawn, since it is my favourite Fire Emblem game. Now, the four characters that will be fighting alongside Team RWBY and Team JNPR will be the Dawn Brigade: Micaiah, Sothe, Leonardo, and Edward (sorry I couldn't put in Nolan); together they are Team MSLE (Missile). Basically, the premise of this story is that these four have been born in the RWBY universe, and as such, they are very familiar with all of the basic concepts such as Grimm, Dust, etc. The tricky part is reworking their character ideas in order to comply with the standards of the RWBY universe while still keeping the tradition from Radiant Dawn; especially since Micaiah's is the hardest out of all of them.

Let's start off with their stories. To begin with, Micaiah will be considered a half-Faunus, still carrying the brand mark and still bitter about the mistreatment of them. Also, since her age is way above the limit to becoming a Huntress (since laguz tend to be centuries old), I'm thinking that Micaiah should be a little younger than the typical student. Sothe will be the "adopted half-brother" to Micaiah, as well as the love-interest. Edward and Leonardo will be childhood friends. As for their outfits, Micaiah and Sothe will have outfits based on their light-priestess and Whisper outfits respectively, while Eddie and Leo will wear their swordmaster and sniper outfits. Next up is their weapons and semblances; with the semblances being based off their skills in the game, while their weapons will be reworked to stand in the RWBY world.

Starting off this analysis, we'll first take a look at Edward. Edward's weapon will be his trademark sword, Caladbolg, which for this story, can shift into a rifle. His semblance will be his wrath skill from Radiant Dawn, since Astra would probably be pointless. Plus, he would obviously be capable of doing that, but he'll show it off later.

Second up here is Leonardo. Leo's weapon is his trademark bow, Lughnasadh, which will be classified as a multi-dust bow, capable of creating arrows from fire, wind, and thunder dust (the basic anima spell types from the Fire Emblem games). Lughnasadh can also shift into a crossbow for closer range combat, since snipers in Radiant Dawn can use crossbows. Leonardo's semblance will be based off of the Deadeye skill, since using the Cancel skill as his semblance would make no sense whatsoever.

Next up is Sothe. To begin with, Sothe will fight with two daggers instead of one. His weapon is the highest ranking dagger in Radiant Dawn, Baselard, which as I have explained already, will be classified as a pair of twin daggers; which can also transform into a pair of pistols. Sothe's semblance will be based off the Lethality skill, since Bane is already a useless skill to begin with. For the record, Sothe won't always use Lethality, and he'll never use it on main enemies like Torchwick, Cinder, etc.

Finally, we come to Micaiah, who, as I have stated before, was the hardest one to rework out of all of the characters. First off all, since Tomes would probably not work as a proper weapon in the RWBY universe, Micaiah's weapon will be based off of the Ashera (Goddess) Staff, which allows her to control her light magic (better suited for Grimm), while being able to switch to any of the Anima spells (fire/thunder/wind). Her weapon can also be converted into a sword, which is thin but powerful; and her weapon will be named after her trademark light tone, Thani. Now Micaiah's semblance was also hard to decide, since she had a lot of powers in Radiant Dawn. To start with, her sacrifice healing skill is out of the question, since aura serves as a healing factor. Her foresight ability, which comes in handy when predicting certain events while being able to sense other people's feelings at the same time, wouldn't really be that great for a semblance. In the end, the semblance I'll most likely be using will be her Corona skill, though it's still a bit of a toss-up between her Corona skill and her foresight.

One more thing, these four Dawn Brigade characters won't be the only Fire Emblem characters in the crossover. I'll try and add a few more familiar faces, while trying to tie the two series together. Regardless, this is my idea for a Fire Emblem X RWBY Crossover. Let me know what you guys think, and I hope I can release a chapter for this story as soon as possible.

By the way: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth & Monty Oum, while Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo and probably Intelligent Systems.


End file.
